Pêlemêle de souvenir
by little akary
Summary: Izaya se souvient de certain moment de sa relation avec un Shizu-chan étonnement démonstratif... du moins pas avec un côté je-casse-tout cette fois.


Un autre Shizaya, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

><p>Izaya se retourna en soupirant dans son lit. Il entendit l'autre grogner derrière alors il se recula pour garder un certain contact tout de même. Il avait fait ça plus par réflexe qu'autre chose sinon il était à parier qu'il se serait avancé encore plus dans les draps, jusqu'à même être au rebord du lit. Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient plus intime qu'il avait arrêté d'emmerder son petit Shizu-chan. Mais de toute façon maintenant une main possessive s'était placée sur sa hanche, même s'il voulait bouger il n'irait certainement pas bien loin. Bah après tout c'était bien l'un des seuls moments où il le laissait tranquille, le brun pouvait bien se permettre ça. Comme d'habitude le blond s'était endormit presque tout de suite après les dernières insultes concluant véritablement l'acte. Pour Izaya la chose était légèrement plus complexe. Même s'il avouait honnêtement qu'il dormait mieux lorsque Shizu-chan était avec lui, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il avait continué, la chose en elle-même donnait toujours matière à réflexion au le brun.<p>

En soit le fait de coucher avec Shizu-chan l'avait toujours un peu dérangé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un garçon… même plutôt justement parce que de sa vision il n'en était toujours pas un. Et puis de toute façon Shizu-chan n'avait pas le droit de devenir comme l'un de ces humains qu'il aimait. Non lui était totalement différent et c'était pour ça qu'il pouvait lui donner une attention particulière. Mais c'était tout de même gênant sur les bords. Il avait tout de même un monstre dans son lit, à sa place n'importe qui s'enfuirait en courant, non ? Mais en même temps c'était lui qui avait mis en place cette situation. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus du pourquoi c'était bien lui qui avait embrassé Shizu-chan le premier. Ca il s'en souviendrait toujours par contre.

Ils étaient encore au lycée. Le brun avait mi une énième fois son ennemi en colère et course poursuite il y eu encore une fois. Rien ne changeait et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient ainsi fait le tour de la fac, les autres étudiants les laissant passer tellement habitué ne cherchant même plus à leur courir après pour voir comment tout cela devait se terminer. Et puis de toute façon il était l'heure de rentrer pour eux. C'est alors qu'ils passaient prêt de la piscine que l'incident survint. Izaya posa le pied sur une flaque d'eau, ce qui le fit glisser. Le blond voyant là une chance d'attraper la vermine se précipita sur lui. Mais dans un réflexe, qu'on jugera humain mais qu'Izaya défendra toute sa vie, il s'agrippa à la première chose qui passa pour ne pas chuter. Chose qui ne fut autre que Shizu-chan. C'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent tous deux emportés par l'élan du blond dans la piscine. Lorsqu'ils sortirent la tête de l'eau reprenant leur respiration la première chose qu'ils purent voir fut donc l'ennemi. Pourtant aucun ne bougea. Ou plutôt Shizuo ne bougea pas, le brun fit de même sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage dans l'eau, il ne voulait pas réactiver la machine maintenant. Mais il ne pu finalement s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Et alors quoi Shizu-chan, ton cerveau ne fonctionne plus lorsqu'il y a un peu d'eau ? »

Le blond tiqua et se rapprocha de l'autre avec la ferme intention de le frapper cette fois là. Mais le futur informateur esquiva et répliqua :

« C'est mignon un Shizu-chan tout mouillé, enfin ce n'est pas dur non plus de faire plus mignon que le monstre que tu es d'habitude. Ah, ça il n'y a que l'eau pour rendre quelqu'un plus atti… rant… »

Il releva la tête vers son supposé ennemi qui de nouveau ne bougeait plus. Le froid aurait-il rendu son cerveau encore plus long que d'habitude à traiter l'information ? Ce fut donc lui qui se rapprocha un peu et comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis le brun eu un petit sourire et enlaça son cou.

« Ne Shizu-chan, jouons à autre chose. »

Mais il était sûr que le futur barman ne comprendrait pas son allusion alors il se décida à faire le premier pas et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle du blond. Le retour fut assez radical et douloureux malheureusement.

Izaya se frotta la joue comme s'il se souvenait encore du poing que lui avait donné Shizu-chan. Mais après tout l'affaire avait fini comme ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Ah la que de vieux souvenirs. Après cette fois-là il y avait une chance sur quatre que leur course poursuite finisse dans un lieu peu fréquenté, des fois même chez l'un des deux protagonistes. Du moins au temps du lycée. Les choses étaient devenues un peu plus dur lorsqu'Izaya avait décidé pour s'amuser de faire arrêter pour meurtre l'ex-barman.

Le brun gloussa un peu à ce souvenir ce qui fit grogner Shizuo dans son dos. Cette idée là aussi s'était finie comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. A la différence prêt que lorsque Shizu-chan était rentré dans l'appartement de l'informateur ce dernier était dans son bain. Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. D'abord le rouge aux joues du blond était du à sa colère mais il s'était rapidement transformé en gène pour ensuite devenir désir. Et ce changement Izaya le perçu bien mieux que l'ex-barman lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous les deux dans la baignoire, Shizuo râlant pour ses vêtements maintenant trempé. Enfin il ne s'en occupa pas bien plus longtemps car le brun mordiller sans vergogne sa clavicule. Quoi qu'il dise maintenant les choses avaient commencées et il était hors de question que ce soit l'informateur qui les finisse.

Izaya grimaça. En effet c'était toujours Shizu-chan qui était au dessus, jamais il n'avait réussi à renverser les rôles. Il avait beau se dire que c'était lui qui tenaient les rênes, ce qui était on ne peut plus vrai, cela lui restait tout de même au travers la gorge. Mais comment rivaliser avec la force brut du collecteur de dette. Il soupira longuement et sentit la poigne sur sa hanche se resserrer :

« Oï tu dors quand tu veux !

-Ah là ! Shizu-chan ne dormait pas ?

-Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec toi qui gigote !

-Ca te dérangeait pas tellement tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

-La ferme.

-Ne Shizu-chan, tu étais venu pour quoi déjà à la base ?

-J'sais plus.

-Ha ? J'ai réussi à te faire perdre la mémoire ? De toute façon elle ne doit pas être bien grande dans ce que tu as de cerveau, mais tout de même.

-Ca devrait t'arranger non ? De toute façon si tu y tiens tellement j'ai assez de raison pour te tabasser maintenant sans que tu aies besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ca fait la deuxième fois que tu viens sans savoir pourquoi, reprit le brun se posant sur le dos la mine réflective. Ca ne cacherait pas quelque chose ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça cache ?

-Tu serais en fait venu sans avoir de raison… du moins autre que…

-Ca te plairai, hein ? grogna le blond.

-Je suis pas sûr en fait. »

Shizuo se releva un peu s'appuyant sur son coude, pour regarder le visage de l'informateur. Il n'y avait pas de trace de moquerie, cela laissa le blond perplexe. Voyant ça Izaya eut un de ses fameux sourires et tapota le sommet du crâne de son amant :

« Tu n'as jamais su te servir de ta cervelle Shizu-chan, pas la peine de commencer maintenant.

-Izaya ! »

Mais il l'embrassa avant que le blond n'ait eut le temps de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et cela stoppa assez efficacement le monstre en marche qui se laissa finalement retomber à côté sur le lit. Il grogna alors quelques mots que l'informateur ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-T'es un imbécile.

-Tu es cruel Shizu-chan.

-C'est juste la vérité.

-Et sur quoi tu te base sans indiscrétion ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai tomber si tu décides que ça t'amuse plus ? »

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui resta perplexe à ce que le collecteur de dettes venait de lui dire. Aurait-il finalement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire un peu plus tôt ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté de façon presque totalement vaincu pour le coup. Après tout il savait bien que Shizu-chan n'était aucunement prévisible. Il serait bien capable de lui courir au basque longtemps après que lui aurait décidé que ça ne l'intéressait plus. Après tout c'était qui faisait que le blond était plus intéressant que les autres. Qu'il était lui tout court. L'informateur se mit à glousser un peu ce qui le rappela à l'ex-barman.

« Quoi ça te fait rire ?

-Bien sûr, tu voudrais que j'en pleur ?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Shizu-chan. C'est bien ce qui me contrarie vois-tu.

-Tu rigoles beaucoup pour quelqu'un de contrarier je trouve.

-Tout le monde ne réagie pas violemment comme toi.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Si cruel, me dire ça juste après m'avoir fait l'amour.

-L'amour, hein ? remarqua vivement le blond.

-Ouais après avoir couché ensemble quoi, se rattrapa l'informateur haussant faussement les épaules.

-Alors selon toi on a fait l'amour ? redemanda-t-il se replaçant une nouvelle fois au dessus de lui. Tu ne te serais pas fait avoir par ton propre piège, Izaya-kun ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? Je savais que tu n'utilisais pas ton cerveau mais à ce point ?

-Je ne t'aime pas ! lui fit savoir Shizuo.

-C'est réciproque rassure toi.

-Mais je suis d'accord, on a fait l'amour pas autre chose. »

Puis il se releva et entreprit de se rhabiller. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se mit lui aussi en position assise. Franchement il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de l'ex-barman. Puis quand il vit que le jour se levait il s'abstint de tout commentaire se disant tout de même que la nuit était passée très vite. Shizuo attacha son nœud et prit la direction de la porte mais avant de franchir celle-ci il laissa échapper :

« Toi aussi t'es mignon quand tu dors. »

Puis il disparu. L'informateur se demanda quelques secondes de quoi il avait voulu parler. D'habitude c'était lui qui le regardait dormir, et non pas l'inverse. Sans doute s'endormait-il sans s'en rendre compte mais pourquoi Shizu-chan ne lui en faisait part que maintenant ? Il aurait pu l'ennuyer avec ça depuis un moment si c'était le cas. Alors il se souvint.

Le brun regardait par la fenêtre. L'éclat de la lune lui éclairait le bâtiment en face. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à regarder. Il soupira un peu. Le manque de sommeil était assez fréquent chez lui. Il sentit alors quelque chose se blottir contre lui. Il se retourna pour faire face au barman, non franchement c'était une mauvaise idée de continuer dans cette voie-là avec lui. L'informateur se le disait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dormir dans son lit. Et pourtant lorsqu'il arrivait en criant dans son appartement il n'arrivait jamais à se retenir. Et puis…

« Faut avouer que Shizu-chan qui dort est vraiment mignon ! C'est dommage j'ai pas d'appareil, il faudrait que je pense à en prendre un la prochaine fois. »

La tête blonde se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cou pour s'y caler ce qui le fit taire. Et puis de toute façon il dormait tellement mieux comme ça…

Un rire éclata dans la chambre du brun alors que l'ex-barman sortait sans plus un mot, avec juste un petit sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Non les choses étaient loin d'être finies, ça tous les deux en étaient sûr même si ça ne les empêchait pas de se chercher des poux le reste du temps. D'ailleurs Izaya avait déjà son nouveau plan de prévu.


End file.
